Hero
by mimsxxx17
Summary: Kelly put Wade in prison and he wants revenge. The possability of Wade actually getting his revenge? Chances are slim to none. Re-written
1. Chapter 1

"Wade Barrett, you have been found guilty of rape and murder. Therefore you are hereby sentenced 30 years in prison." The judge tapped his hammer on his ancient, brown desk and the nearby guards rose and grabbed Wade roughly by his forearms, leading him away. Kelly Blank smiled triumphantly as yet another case had gone the exact way she wanted it too. Acknowledging a few people on her way out, Kelly stopped to observe the fight that Wade was putting up against the guards. He obviously didn't want to get in the car, that was inevitably taking him to a hell-hole. Wade lifted his head up, his eyes narrowing in recognition when he saw Kelly. "You" he hissed "You will pay" he let out a maniacal laugh and let the guards push his into the car. He continued to glare at her through the glass windows. She rolled her eyes and waved her fingers into a sarcastic wave. She breathed as sigh of relief as she watched the car pull out of the parking space and disappear. The world didn't have to worry about Wade Barrett for a while. Or maybe, just maybe, he was going to be around sooner than she thought…

_Ok so I changed it :) this was really short, but I didn't want to jump into things… review are appreciated =]. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly smiled. A real smile that showed her dimples and could light up an entire room. She shook her long blonde hair over her shoulders and continued moving to the beat. It had been a stressful week at work and this night of partying was long awaited for. Trust Michelle to know exactly what she needed, to ease her stress. However, the balls of her feet were now killing her and she needed a drink. She nodded towards the bar and she caught Michelle's eyes. Her sister smiled and continued dancing with a random guy.

She sat down, thanking the barman and heaved a sigh of relief as her feet left the high heels that were causing some serious pain. She sipped her drink, laughing to herself as Michelle flipped off the same guy she had been grinding on some seconds before. A tall, dark man sat next to her and ordered himself a beer. He looked t her and she smiled politely, trying to place his face. As her mind rummaged through several people, none of which were the man that was sitting next to her. She gave up; all the thinking was making her head hurt.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked her, taking a generous gulp out of his bottle.

She shook her head. "You look familiar but I can't place you sorry. Did we meet at a bar or something?"

He smirked "Or something. Can I get you a drink?"

She gestured towards her half full cup "I'm good thanks" she said, letting her eyes wander round the dance floor before settling on his. He had green eyes, where did she know this guy from? Come on Kelly remember, she encouraged herself.

Suddenly it hit her. She froze; the hand that was reaching for her glass started shaking. "_Or something_" She was talking to a rapist and even worse a murderer. One which she had succeeded to put in jail. How could she not remember, she had spent hours questioning and brewing on the missing links in the case. How could she be so stupid as to not recognise Wade? She gulped and decided to run for it. Yeah, grab Michelle and then run as fast as they can…while wearing high-heels. Kelly groaned inwardly… _Great plan Kelly_ she told herself.

She stood up, hoping to the high heavens that she would make it. "It was nice talking to you, but I'm leaving now." She told him, hoping that he didn't notice the tremble in her voice.

"Not so fast Barbie doll" _Oh how she hated it when people called her that _"so you remembered huh?"

_Shit._

"Now, do you think that I would let someone that ruined my life, slip from under my fingers?" he told her, still sitting calmly.

"Well, apparently I didn't do a very good job as you're here" She snapped, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

His mouth turned in an ugly scowl. "Tell me Kelly. Do you love your sister?" he muttered quietly, motioning toward Michelle that was unaware of the events that were currently occurring.

Kelly gritted her teeth "Don't you dare touch her." She told him, anger seeping through her tone.

"I won't have to. However, if you don't co-operate…" he trailed off, bringing the bottle back to his lips.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, glaring at him.

His green eyes flashed angrily. "What do you think?" he snapped, losing his cool. "Revenge. I want revenge." He said plainly, regaining the cool air he had before.

"Go find your sister. Tell her you're leaving with an old friend. Then we'll have some fun, won't we Kelly?" he asked her, a sick smile gracing his face.

"And what if I don't do that? What if I start screaming bloody Mary?" she told him, a smirk appearing on her own face.

Wade seemed unfazed by her treats, merely looked around the bar, his eyes resting on several men. Then Kelly understood. He wasn't alone.

_I'm screwed._

Wade turned his gazed back on her "Well?"

Kelly stood up "Fine" she said, her voice didn't tremble. There was no way she was going to let anybody get hurt. This was her own mess, and she could deal with it. She made her way over to her sister, praying that her sister wouldn't notice the tears that were threatening to escape. She pulled her sister away from the crowd.

"I met an old friend and I'm leaving with him. You'll be alright on your own?" Kelly asked

"Yea, I'll be fine. Go have fun." Michelle shooed her away with a peck on the cheek.

Kelly pulled her sister for a tight bear hug, as a single tear ran down her face. Michelle never noticed as she made her way back to the dance floor. Kelly sighed and walked over to Wade. He walked behind her, and Kelly felt something pressed against her back. She pondered what it was… Of course, she almost wanted to hit herself at her dumbness. A gun. Surprisingly, Kelly remained calm. She had already accepted the fact that she was going to die.

Wade shoved her roughly "Move bitch" he told her, his "nice" attitude had completely dropped, and pure evil had taken over. From the corner of her eyes Kelly could see several men walking behind Wade, all glaring at her. Kelly had the childish impulse to stick her tongue out at them but common sense told her that it wouldn't be very wise to do this.

They had arrived at a glossy, black van and Wade opened the sliding door forcefully, as if wanting to take the door right off its hinges. "Get in" he growled.

Kelly knew that this was it. As soon as she got in the van, that would be the end of her life. Only God knows what Wade had planned for her. She braced herself for the hurt and continuous torture that was awaiting her. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her family and friends, all the people she cared about yet would never see again. As soon as she stepped into this van. Funny, she never thought that stepping into a four wheeled vehicle would make such a big impact on her life. She took a deep breath and obeyed Wade's command.

_Goodbye life. _Was her last thought as she raised her leg to the step leading to the inside of the van.

Annnddd that's it :) I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait :/ However, with school, and training and exams I barely have any time to relax. I'll try to update more from now on promise :) And yes I've changed the story again… hopefully for the last time… anyways reviews would be nice =] -Amy


End file.
